1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of electrical power generation and more particularly to alternating current generators or alternators. The invention also relates to alternators in which the lateral axis of the rotor is disposed at an oblique angle with respect to the axis of rotation of the rotor. The oblique angle results in the rotor having its angular momentum distributed with respect to two separate axes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Notwithstanding the increased interest in energy conservation over the last decade, no substantial advance has been made in increasing the efficiency of electrical generating apparatus. Rather, the art has made incremental advances, but in general produces electrical energy with apparatus having approximately the same efficiencies as those used several decades ago.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,652, issued to Opel on May 23, 1967, teaches a reduction in windage losses which is achieved by employing a solid rotor having no windings thereon. The rotor incorporates two poles, separated by an area of non-magnetic material. The field coils are coupled to the rotor poles by means of an air gap. The stator windings undergo the same fluctuations in magnetic field as if windings were present on the rotor.
U S. Pat. No. 3,571,639, issued to Tiltins on Mar. 23, 1971, discloses a solid rotor which is made up of alternating magnetic and non-magnetic sections, interleaved by extending finger-like members, and with a magnetic section in the center. This construction provides a two-section alternator capable of increasing the alternator output power for a given shaft speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,386, which issued to Summerlin on Aug. 20, 1968, also teaches a rotor for a synchro device in which the rotor is without windings and without poles. Rather, the rotor has one face inclined obliquely to the axis of the rotor in order that a point on the stator windings receives magnetic flux in varying strength, depending upon the width of the rotor opposite that point.
Yet another approach is offered by Imris in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,205 which issued on Sept. 18, 1973. In this patent, the rotor is shaped as a helically-wound flat band which receives magnetic flux through air gaps coupled to the poles of the field magnet. As the rotor rotates, a varying length of the rotor band is coupled to the field source, thus varying the reluctance of the rotor and hence the field strength impressed upon the stator windings.
Therefore, it can be seen that the prior art of alternator constructions despite years of effort has not achieved changes in alternator construction based upon new principles which could dramatically increase the conversion efficiency of the alternator.